Destiny
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Ranma's cousin, Okashi, stops in for a surprise visit. She looks highly of Ranma and Ranma is afraid that if he tells her of his curse it may destroy her respect towards him. But in avoiding to tell her brings a greater risk of her finding out on her own.
1. Prologue - Chapter One

Destiny

Prologue

"Hey Pop!" Ranma yelled upstairs.

"What?"

"I just got a letter from Okashi," Ranma said waving the letter.

Genma walked down the stairs, "Really? How is she?"

Ranma looked at the letter, "It says that she is doing good and her father is doing well also."

He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"She said she is as strong and as fast as me in martial arts."

"I believe her."

"You always believe her!"

"That's because I like her. She is the daughter I never had."

Ranma blinked at his father. "Uh huh. Anyways. She said she is starting on a journey and may stop in if she goes by the town."

Genma nodded his head and said, "OK."

"Ranma! Mr. Satome! Dinner!" Kasumi yelled.

They looked at each other and dashed to the dining room.

Chapter 1

*Knock*

*Knock*

*knock*

Akane looked up from her book, "Ranma, can you get the door?"

"Sure Akane," Ranma replied, getting up off the floor and headed toward the door. He opened the door to be greeted by a beautiful young girl standing in front of him. She smiled at the sight of Ranma.

"Ranma!" The girl screamed, dropping her pack and grabbed on to Ranma, giving him a hug.

"Uh… Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The girl replied, as she let go of Ranma, slightly offended.

Ranma shook his head in response.

"It's me. Okashi!"

"Okashi? Is that really you?"

She nodded happily in response.

"Oh my god, you've grown!"

"Hehe. You haven't changed one bit Ranma Satome!"

Ranma grinned.

"Is Uncle Genma here too?"

"Oh yeah. Come on in and meet the family."

"OK!"

Okashi picked up her pack and continued inside the building. Ranma closed the door behind her. Okashi looked around as she waited for Ranma to show her where to go.

"This way, Okashi."

"OK."

She followed Ranma into the living room. She noticed there were a few people in there. She started to fiddle with her hair. It was a habit that she normal does when she got nervous.

"Hey everyone. I want you guys to meet someone."

He turned to allow Okashi to step in front of him.

"Everyone. This is my cousin, Okashi. Okashi, this Akane, Nabiki, Akane's father, Soun, Kasumi is in the kitchen and you know my dad!"

"Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all!"

Genma got up and walked over to Okashi. He stared down at her and than gave her a hug.

"You look like your mother, Okashi. How have you been? We missed you."

"I've been good, Uncle Genma and you?"

"Uh, well, I've been good."

"That's good!"

Akane walked over to Okashi.

"Hi Okashi."

"Hi! Are you the same Akane that Ranma writes about?"

Akane looked at Okashi questioningly and than looked at Ranma. Ranma had turned a slight shade of red and quickly piped in.

"Yes she is."

"So are you really engaged to Ranma?" Okashi asked.

"Yes I am," Akane replied.

"That's really great!" Okashi exclaimed. Akane smiled at her. Okashi smiled back at Akane. She than realized something, she didn't have a place to stay. "Hey, I was wondering if I could spend the night here?"

"Why not," Akane said. "You can stay in my room."

"Really?"

Akane nodded happily, "Yeah. How long you staying?"

"Oh, I can only stay one night."

"What? Why?" Ranma asked.

"I want to continue my journey, Ranma."

Ranma looked at her and you could see deep down in his eyes he was searching for a reason for her to stay. He looked to Genma for help, who just shrugged.

"Well, why don't you come upstairs and get settled in. My sister is preparing dinner," Akane said.

"OK!"

Okashi followed Akane up the stairs and into her room. Ranma looked at Genma.

"She has to stay."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen her for, what? Ten years? I want to spend a little more than a day with her."

Genma nodded, "But how do you suppose we convince her to stay?"

"School," Nabiki suddenly joined in.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"School's starting soon. Have her stay and go to school."

"That's a great idea, Nabiki! She can stay for the whole school year. But, what about us, pop?"

"What?"

"Our 'condition'. Do you think we should tell her about it?"

Genma shrugged, "I guess we'll have too."

Ranma began to think about his problem. _Okashi has always looked up to me. If she finds out about _this_ she'll probably lose all respect towards me. _Ranma nodded his head as he came to his decision.

"I'm not going to tell her."

"What?!" Genma and Nabiki asked in surprise.

"I'm not going to tell her."

"Oh and you think you are going to be able avoiding being splashed by cold water, boy? Face it, you better tell her or your going to hurt her."

"I'm not going to tell her about my condition. You can tell her yours. I can avoid cold water. And if I do get hit and she doesn't see me change than I'll pretend I'm not me."

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief. "Have fun you too. I'm not going to tell her."

With that, Nabiki walked into the kitchen.

"Do you really think you can pull it off?"

Ranma nodded.

Genma shrugged. "Well I guess I'll try too, but we have to tell her sometime."

"Like I said before, you can tell her about your problem. I am not telling her mine."

"Whatever son, just remember this. It's going to hurt her more if she finds out on her than you telling her."

Ranma looked to the ground at this as his father left the room. He knew his father was right but he didn't want Okashi to know. _I _will _pull this off, _Ranma thought. With that thought he went out to the dojo.

* * *

"Thanks again Akane for letting me spend the night in your room," Okashi said as she helped set up an extra cot on the floor.

"Oh it's no problem!" Akane said.

Okashi went over to grab some blankets to put on the cot when she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked as she ran over to Okashi.

"What is a pig doing in your room, Akane?"

"OH! That's P-Chan!" Akane said as she picked up P-Chan.

"P-Chan?"

Akane walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Yeah, I found him one day and decided to take him in. Isn't he so cute?"

Okashi looked at P-Chan and smiled. "Yeah he is! His eyes remind me of someone I haven't seen in years!"

"Really? Who is that?"

"One of Ranma's old friends. I don't remember his name though. He was really nice."

"Oh."

Silence settled down upon the two girls as they both pet P-Chan. A slight squeak would come from P-Chan every now and than.

"So what does Ranma write to you about?"

"Oh, not to much, just how much he missed us. I have the letters with me if you want to read them."

"Ok."

Okashi gave P-Chan one last pet as she jumped over to her pack. She opened a compartment and took out a bunch of envelopes. Akane went wide eyed.

"Did Ranma send all those to you?"

Okashi nodded as she walked over to Akane.

"Yeah."

"When did he start writing to you?"

"Um… well actually he wrote more but these are just from a year ago. I needed the return address on the envelope so I could find the house."

"He wrote all these in a year?"

"Yeah. He mostly talks about you, Akane."

Akane turned a slight shade of pink, "Ar-are you serious?"

Okashi nodded.

"He probably told you how tomboyish I am and how much he hates me."

"Actually… you should read this letter," Okashi said pulling out one of the envelopes and handing it to Akane.

"Huh?" Akane asked, as she excepted the envelope.

"Read it. It's the exact opposite of what you think he thinks of you."

Akane looked at the envelope for a moment. She than slowly took the letter out. It was rather obvious that the letter had been read quite a few times. She unfolded the letter and began reading it.

__

Dear Okashi,

How are you? How's your father? I'm doing good, so is pop.

I have a problem Okashi. Remember how I told you I was engaged? Well now I have three! It is weird. Do you remember Ukyo? Yeah, she found me and now insist that she is my fiancée. Than there is Shampoo. Oh Okashi, I screwed up this time! I don't like Shampoo or Ukyo as much as I like Akane. As much as I say I hate that tomboy I have to admit that she is cute, and in her own way, kind and sensitive. The only reason she beats the crap out of me is because I make her mad. Why do I do that? Every time I try to tell her what I truly feel I screw it up. Now she thinks I don't like her. Well, actually, I don't even know if she likes me so I guess it works out. I just hope I can figure this all out. Well, I'll talk to you soon, Okashi. Say hi to your father for us!

Ranma

Akane stared in disbelief at the letter. Okashi just watched Akane, not uttering a word. She knew Akane had finished the letter a while ago but it was taking time for everything in it to sink in.

"D-did he really write this?" Akane finally asked, looking up at Okashi.

Okashi nodded her head, "He loves you, Akane. He never wants to lose you."

Akane looked down at the letter again. _Oh Ranma…_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

A new day began bright and early at the Tendo house. Kasumi was busy making breakfast as the rest of the family dragged themselves down the stairs. Okashi and Akane were the last to wake up since they stayed up talking all night.

Okashi slowly opened her eyes to be met by a pair of great big, round eyes. She gasped in shock before her brain registered that it was P-Chan.

"Oh! Good morning P-Chan!" Okashi said, embracing the little pig in a hug.

The pig squealed with delight as he got hugged. Okashi held P-Chan up to eye level when she sat up. She looked into his eyes for a long time. _God, his eyes remind me of someone, but who?_ She shrugged it off as she heard Kasumi's voice calling up the stairs.

"Akane! Okashi! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Okashi smiled at the thought of breakfast. It had been so long since she had a home cooked breakfast and she had to admit that Kasumi was a _really_ good cook. She turned to Akane's bed.

"Akane! Time to get up sleepy-head!"

"Huh?" Akane asked groggily.

"Breakfast time! Is it ok if I bring P-Chan down to eat as well?"

Akane yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I do it all the time."

Okashi smiled and headed toward the door. She stopped before exiting and turned back to Akane. "You coming?"

"I'll be down in a second. Go on and get something to eat before Ranma and your uncle gets it all."

Okashi chuckled, _Good old Ranma and Uncle Genma!_ "OK!"

Okashi turned around and, with P-Chan in hand, left Akane's room. When she got downstairs her nostrils were filled with the delicious smell of breakfast. She sat down at the table next to Ranma.

"Morning Ranma!"

"Morning Okashi. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. This place isn't half bad. To bad I'm leaving today."

Ranma looked at his bowl and than to his father. This indicated to Genma that he was going to get the task of telling her he didn't want her to go.

"Um, Okashi?"

"Yes Uncle Genma?"

"Well, I called you're father last night and he really wants you to go to school this fall."

"Yeah?"

"Well, school here is starting up in a couple weeks. We would be delighted if you would stay and go to school."

"What about my journey?"

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder, "Believe me, you need school. It'll be fun! You'll be in the same school as I am for once! It isn't a all boys school."

"Really? Well, than I guess I'll stay!" Okashi said, grinning.

Ranma smiled, "Good."

* * *

Deep in a far away place an evil began to grow. An evil cackle erupted from an empty mansion many miles away from the Tendo residence. A single room glowed as a screen showed the figure's target. A fair young girl's face shown brightly. The girl was no older than 15 in the picture. She had mahogany colored hair. Her face shined with happiness and was accented by her brilliant green eyes.

A grin spread across the shadowed figure as a name showed up with the picture, Okashi Satome. The figure chuckled as he disappeared, a distant door slamming shut. The picture was left shinning brightly in the dark.

* * *

A/N- Mwahaha! I love my creepy characters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. I will try and get chapter three up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks! ^.^


	3. Chapter Three

+YAY! I finally defeated the nasty enemy, Writer's Block! Never again shall I fall victim to its grasps… Well… maybe not for this story since I got most of the chapters written. I was just stuck on Chapter three. Damn the vile creature known as Writer's Block, curse it! Anywho, please read and review! No flames! Thank you!+

+**_Disclaimer_**:_ You pretty much know it already. I don't own the Ranma ½ Characters but I do OWN Okashi. I also don't own two or three other characters. I borrowed them from my friends. They will be appearing soon I hope._+****

Chapter Three

Okashi's head popped up as she heard the round of knocks on the door. She looked around, wondering who was going to get it. "Where is everyone?" Her brain began to process the answer. _Well, lets see. Ranma and Akane are out at the market getting stuff for dinner, Kasumi went to visit Doctor Tofu I believe and Mr. Tendo and Uncle Genma are busy doing god knows what. So that leaves you to deal with the door._ "Yipee..."

Another round of knocks sounded.

"Coming!" She stood up and walked to the door, adjusting her shirt on the way. She slowly opened it, peering outside cautiously. Ryoga stared at her with slight confusion.

"Uh… hello."

She raised an eyebrow, already annoyed. "Yes?"

"Is Ranma home?"

"Nope"

"Oh. Is Akane?"

"Nope."

"Oh…" He looked down at his feet, thinking for a moment, then looked back at her. "You're Okashi, aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know about me?"

"Ranma told me a lot about you."

"Funny. He didn't mention a thing about someone like you. Well it was great talking to you, who ever you are…"

"Oh. Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki."

Her eyes went a little wide at the mention of his name. "Y-you're Ryoga?"

"So you have heard of me?"

"Yeah! You're the freaking psychopath that's hunting down my cousin."  
            "What?"  
            "Goodbye." She began to shut the door, Ryoga stood there, trying to process everything. _Psychopath?_

"Okashi, wait." The door paused.  
            "What?"

"Could I come in and wait for them?"

"WHAT?!"

"Please?"

"Hell no! They should be back in 10 to 15 minutes. Come back then."

"But if Ranma really has told you about me than you should know about my… sense of direction. I won't be able to make it back in that time."

The door opened a little, Okashi's head poked out. "Aren't you a martial artist?"

"Yes."

"Than why the hell are you telling me one of your weaknesses?"

Ryoga stared at her, blinking. "Uh…"

"Ok. Let me get this straight, Ryoga. You're a martial artist," he nodded. "You fight with not only your fists but with a battle umbrella and bandanas," he nodded again. "You have a losy sense of direction…" A slight growl came from his throat but he nodded. "And you're out to kill my cousin because of some bread feud."

"Yes- NO!" Okashi grinned. She loved doing that to people.  
            "There's a bench over there," she pointed behind him. "Go sit down and stay there. They should be home soon. Good-bye Ryoga." She closed the door before he could respond.

"Ok…" He turned around, spotted the bench and walked over to it. He placed down his pack next to it while he sat down. His shoulders slumped sadly as he stared at the ground, thinking.

"Ryoga?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Kasumi staring down at him, a slight puzzled look plastered on her face.

"What are you doing sitting on the bench?"

"Oh. Okashi wouldn't let me come in. I suppose I don't blame her much. She doesn't know me."

Kasumi smiled at him. "I guess you're right. Would you like to come in, Ryoga? I'll make us some tea."

"That would be great," Ryoga replied, smiling back. He stood up, picked up his pack and followed her in.

"Welcome home, Kasumi! Oh… it's you. What are you doing in here?"

A hurt expression appeared on his face.

"Okashi, that's not nice to say to our friend."  
"Friend?"

"Yes, friend. Now, why don't you two go sit down in the living room and I'll make us some tea."

"Ok," the two choired. Okashi walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You can sit on the floor or in that chair. You are _not _sitting on this couch with me."

He nodded and put down his pack next to the couch. She watched him sit down on the floor. Shaking her head, she turned on the T.V. She heard a sigh and looked over at him. _He looks so… sad. _Guilt began to nag at her. _He doesn't look… **that **dangerous. But Ranma isn't here. I wonder if he really is psychotic. He doesn't really appear it. Maybe… maybe I was wrong…_

"The tea is ready. Ryoga? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I wanted to sit here." Kasumi nodded and placed the tray of cups on the table.  They each grabbed a cup.

"So, Ryoga, where did you go? We haven't seen you in a while."  
Okashi listened to the conversation with some interest.


End file.
